Quand passé et futur se mêlent
by dexash
Summary: Quand un souvenir du passé vient se mêler au futur qui s'annonce mention de David/OC, Colby/OC


Allie observait ses invités deviser gaiement, un verre à la main, quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Le concierge, accompagné de deux livreurs, attendait patiement, un tas de cartons posés près de lui.

« Votre tonton a fait livrer ça, et le livreur a insisté. »

Allie reconnut le logo de l'entreprise de son oncle et les laissa entrer et déposer les cartons, qui semblaient bien pleins.

_Allie ma grande…_

_On m'a renvoyé ça de New York. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit toi qui les ais._

_Je sais que tu en feras bon usage._

_Jack._

Elle venait de terminer le mot de son oncle quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allie ? C'est Maggie. Comment ca va, chérie. »

« Bien, et toi ? »

« Ca va. Dis, tu as reçu le cadeau de ton oncle ? »

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à ouvrir le premier carton et en tomba assise.

« Ce sont …les instruments de Mickael ? »

« Oui. Il a insisté pour que tu les aies. Je sais que t'as pas touché de guitare depuis longtemps, mais si certains de tes nouveaux amis sont musiciens, ce serait une bonne occasion de leur donner une seconde vie. Mickael aurait aimé ça. »

« Surement. » Le petit pincement au cœur s'était mué en boule dans l'estomac.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Don, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« C'est rien, c'est mon héritage. » fit doucement Allie, peu désireuse de s'expliquer davantage.

« Tu veux que je t'aides ? »

Il se contenta d'ouvrir les cartons, lui laissant le soin de sortir les deux guitares et le synthé de professionnel. Elle effleurait du bout des doigts ces fragments de son passé.

« Tu joues ? »

« Un peu de guitare. » répondit-elle machinalement, avant d'ajuster la courroie de celle qu'elle tenait. Le cuir vieilli était souple sous ses doigts. Elle la déposa avec soin. Don avait pendant ce temps branché le synthé et monté le siège.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

Finalement, Maggie avait raison. Mickael avait toujours aimé la vie, les rires, et la fête. Quoi de mieux pour lui rendre hommage ?

Don attrapa les partitions qui étaient glissées dans la boite de l'instrument et ouvrit la première. Il commença à jouer, attirant de ce fait l'attention des autres, qui se pressèrent dans la porte fenêtre.

Dès les première notes, Allie reconnut la chanson. Machinalement, elle avait accordé la guitare, et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer les accords qu'elle avait si souvent répétés.

Les autres étaient silencieux. La chanson était douce, calme, propice à l'émotion et la rêverie.

Machinalement, elle se mit à fredonner, puis à chantonner . Le son piano du synthé et ses accords se mariaient parfaitement, et c'était comme si ces notes de piano avaient sur elle un effet apaisant : c'était la première fois qu'elle rejouait cette chanson sans pleurer depuis deux ans.

Elle était installée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et David vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ils finissaient l'intro, et sa voix rendue claire par l'habitude s'élevait doucement dans la pièce. Les autres se rapprochèrent, dans un religieux silence.

Elle vit Amita chantonner , et hocha la tête à son attention.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Amita hésita une seconde, avant d'entonner plus franchement les paroles avec elle. Et quelques minutes plus tard, les dernières notes jouées par Don s'évanouissaient dans le silence. Allie eut un sourire lumineux à l'attention de David, avant que Larry ne se mettent à applaudir, vite suivi par les autres.

« Et bien, encore des artistes qui s'ignorent » soupira Megan.

Allie se leva et alla embrasser Don sur la joue.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu n'as même pas idée du bien que tu viens de faire. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Surpris, il jeta un œil à David qui lui renvoya un regard rassurant, alors qu'Allie venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Dîtes, les gens, qui c'est qui surveille le barbecue ! »

A ce moment là, on entendit une voix faussement mécontente.

« Heureusement que je veille sur nos estomacs » tonna Colby. Dans un éclat de rire général, toute la petite troupe le rejoignit, toute mélancolie envolée.


End file.
